


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by badwolfkaily



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel just had her first Broadway performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Rachel Berry steps out into the winter night pausing to take in all the lights of the city. She’s just done her first Broadway performance and she feels like all the hard work has finally paid off.

She’s taken a bit too long at finishing up with the cast and all of her friends have gone home. Or so she assumes until she hears a faint clearing of a throat.

Her attention is brought to the side of the doorway where stands none other than Quinn Fabray, “Quinn!?”

"Rachel," the blonde smiles, "Lets go home."

Rachel knows that smile is so much more then it seems. She doesn’t need anymore then this. Quinn came to her first Broadway play. Quinn Fabray who always believed in her. This woman who now held her heart. They were enemies, then friends, they lost each other and then they found each other.

She doesn’t need Quinn to rave about how great she was or how proud of her she is. No, she already knows. She knew long before this night. That Quinn girl was always her #1 fan.

So Rachel blushes and leans up to peck a kiss to Quinn’s cheek as she slides her hand where it belongs, linked with Quinn’s. She wants to make a cheesy comment about how whenever she’s with Quinn she’s already home. But after all this time Quinn still has the ability to make her speechless.

Grasping the hand held in her’s even tighter she leans her head against the blondes shoulder, humming a song meant for just them two. They’ve finally reached the point where they no longer need words for everything.

Yes, this is all Rachel needs, cuz she knows that Quinn will be showing her how proud of her she is the rest of night.

Because action’s speak louder than words.


End file.
